1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to miniature electrical connectors used in printed circuit board and other microelectronic applications, and to an improved microelectronic connector having an electromagnetic interference shield and indicators, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Existing microelectronic electrical connectors (such as those of the RJ 45 or RJ 11 type) frequently incorporate light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other indication devices within or as part of the connector body itself. The indicating devices provide an indication to the user of various functions associated with the connector such as electrical continuity or the operational status of the connector. Typically, these indicating devices are contained within discrete slots or cavities within the connector body, and their associated leads run down the back of the connector body in order to facilitate electrical connection with a circuit board or other device. Furthermore, the noise shield (if installed) is external to the connector body and the indicating devices. However, the fabrication of such prior art connectors require significant labor in preparing the mold from which the connector body is formed. The cavities or discrete slots, and any electrical lead penetrations associated with the indicating devices contained therein, must be considered in designing and fabricating the mold. Additionally, when the indicating devices are in close physical proximity to the connector conductors and magnetics and not shielded with respect thereto, significant electromagnetic interference (EMI) can be transmitted from the indicating devices to the magnetics or conductors, thereby increasing unwanted conductive emissions from the connector.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to provide an improved design of microelectronic connector with indicating devices which would reduce the amount of labor associated with preparing the molds used to form the connector body. Similarly, it would be desirable to provide an improved connector having indicating devices which minimized the EMI or noise transferred to the internal electrical components of the connector from the indicating devices.